Show Me How
by linzackles
Summary: What if Caroline had gotten to Klaus before he could kill his hybrids, changing things between the two forever? She knows that he will take his revenge even if it's not what he really wants, but can she show him how not to? 409 re-written becauase canon is only one version of the story. One-shot.


If you've read _I Dare You _then you know that right now I'm supposed to be working on my multi-chaptered fic and I am. I promise. I was working on it till 1am this morning.

The problem with being a writer is that you still love reading so I did some of that here and found a really cool Delena fanfic (_Always _by _ThreeJays)_ where canon was re-written and it was awesome. Inspiration! I decided I want to do some of my own canon re-writing.

So that's this. Pure 409 right up to the point where Hayley snaps Caroline's neck. Let's just pretend that never happened (because I'm still not sure why she even did it anyhow), 'k? Tyler, Hayley and Caroline left the bathroom together and this fic kicks off soon after that.

Hope you like :)

* * *

Caroline watch guiltily from her perch near one of the Winter Wonderland trees outside.

She was watching Klaus. She was Tyler's official lookout as he went to meet Hayley's witch to discuss the details of sticking Klaus into his sister's body instead of Tyler's.

Her fingers fidgeted nervously. She felt so bad about the plan. She knew they needed to get rid of Klaus and she especially knew how much Tyler wanted that, but she couldn't help the bitter taste in her throat. Did Klaus really deserve this?

The answer to that was easier to contemplate than a more important question: would she be able to handle it?

She sighed. She didn't really have a choice in the matter because it was happening. And though the whole body-switching thing had been her plan originally, that's all it had been then: a plan. Now that the wheels were in motion to lock Klaus away out of her life forever, she couldn't help but hate herself.

Every time she thought of him being buried alive inside his sister's body, her chest would constrict painfully. She'd never get to see his face again or hear that accent as he called her _love._

Caroline frowned as she watched Klaus deposit a few gifts beneath one of the trees. He had never struck her as one who cared about charity. And it seemed like that was an appearance he was quite happy to keep up, because he placed the three items down as fast as possible before making his way to a spot where he could regard the ongoing party.

Her heart sped for a second as she wondered if he was looking for her.

She frowned when she saw Hayley approach Klaus in her skimpy blue dress. What the hell was she doing here? She was supposed to be with Tyler, leading him to her witch!

Caroline checked her phone; maybe something had gone wrong. Judging from her lack of messages, Tyler either didn't know that Hayley had left, or he had sent her away and hadn't thought to alert Caroline.

Caroline had to be sure. She sent a rapid-fire text to Tyler asking him what was going on before training her eyes back on the brunette who stood with Klaus.

She wished she could hear what Hayley was saying but Caroline was too far away from them. She watched Klaus' face though. And just like that, Caroline knew.

The mutinous expression he wore when Hayley walked away told her all that she needed to know.

She had no idea why but Hayley had just ratted them out.

She froze in fear and uncertainty.

What would happen to their plan now? Or had the plan changed again and she just hadn't been informed? But she couldn't think of a single reason why Tyler would want Klaus to know about the unsired hybrids.

She had no idea to do.

Seeing Stefan approach Klaus, she took the opportunity to check her phone again.

Nothing.

Where the _hell _was Tyler and what was going on?

**We have a problem, **she typed, **call me NOW.**

She grunted as she strained to hear the conversation between Klaus and Stefan.

Surely Stefan, who was so adept at picking up how people felt and who had been friends with Klaus in the past, would be able to realise that something was amiss, right? It was all she could hope for right now.

Inserting herself into the situation would be too risky. He knew that her usual role was to act as the distraction, just as she had been earlier today again. If Klaus thought that she had a part in whatever was going on then not even his usual feelings for her would stop him. There was nothing more valuable to him than those hybrids.

And yet she had the strangest feeling that he was finished with them. It was like they were connected as she watched him turn back to Stefan and say something. She could feel his anger and pain. And when he felt like that it usually only resulted in one thing: murder.

And as risky as it was, she knew there was only thing in the world that might have a chance of stopping him.

Her.

He was carrying the sword and following Adrian when he felt someone watching him.

She was close.

"Go ahead, mate, I'll catch up," he promised.

And though the poor hybrid didn't even know it, it was a threat.

Adrian seemed reluctant but nodded. He was still playing at the sire bond that Klaus now knew to be broken thanks to the werewolf.

"Do you plan on coming out of the bushes?"

A resolute breath was drawn before she emerged from behind the trees. Her white outfit in the dark forest made her look like an angel.

"I hadn't decided yet," she said sheepishly.

She looked scared of him. It occurred to him that she might have something to do with the mess he was on his way to clean up.

Was she here to distract him again?

He sped up to her and she gasped.

"What do you want, Caroline?"

"Klaus, don't…" she drew a sharp breath. "Don't kill them."

He frowned. How could she possibly know what he was about to do? Not even Adrian had known that he was leading himself to the slaughter.

But it was a question that could wait. He could address it when he'd felt the warm blood dripping through his fingers as he ripped out hybrid hearts.

He turned away and she grabbed his hand. He had turned away and she had the audacity to pull him back.

He would have just pulled away but the touch was electric and her hand was so soft against his own. He couldn't let go.

He laughed humourlessly. "What exactly makes you think just you asking will stop me?"

"Nothing," she replied honestly. "Which is why I didn't want to come out from behind that tree," she admitted.

"So you weren't just biding your time?"

"Nope. I was trying to think of anything I could say to make you change your mind."

He stepped closer, breathing her in. He knew he shouldn't ask, he didn't even have the bloody time, but he could not stop himself.

"Well let's hear it then."

Hope shone in her eyes and he hated himself for giving her that. He was going to murder those hybrids and then her little boyfriend and then anyone who happened to walk into his path.

At least that's how he had felt a few minutes ago. Now he felt the odd peace that Caroline seemed to carry around with her. No matter, all he had to do was hear her out and once she'd left he could go back to the path he'd decided on.

"I couldn't think of anything," she admitted. "All I know is that you don't have to do it," she pleaded.

"Really?" he asked, closing the last space between them. "And what would you rather have me do?"

She bit her lip as she breathed shallowly. "Come with me." Another breath. "Please."

Klaus' eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Left," she instructed.

A few seconds later they pulled up to Mystic Falls' one and only semi-hotel. She'd been here one night years ago when her parents had dragged her along to celebrate their anniversary despite her protests. They'd all had dinner and then left, her father assuring them that he'd heard the food was better than their rooms.

She wouldn't have expected anything else from Mystic Falls.

The place wasn't five-star or anything but it looked swanky enough as Klaus' Bentley stopped outside it. There was even a valet to park the car.

Caroline had butterflies as she walked into the hotel. It was more fancy than she remembered and she felt glad that her and Klaus were dressed up enough not to stand out like sore thumbs. The last thing she needed was anyone remembering them.

Then again, was there any way back from here?

She walked ahead of Klaus because she was still in control here and she was going to make sure he knew it. Foregoing the reception area, she made her way to the plush couches in the lounge that lined the outside of the dining area.

She watched as Klaus flagged down an employee before listening in on their conversation.

She stared at Klaus curiously when he made his way back to her.

"You ordered drinks," she noted as he sat down.

"You didn't want anything?" he asked, frowning.

"I didn't bring you to a hotel for cocktails, Klaus."

He looked at his lap and she could swear he was blushing.

"I didn't want to assume – " he started, but she cut him off.

"You didn't hold off on your revenge for the pleasure of my company," she shot.

He looked up at her in surprise.

"I came with you because it's what you asked of me. I had no expectations." He smiled. "And there's little I wouldn't do for the pleasure of your company, Caroline."

Her heart sped up again. Her control was slipping, she could feel it.

Klaus had the most annoying habit of always saying the perfect thing. And as usual, no matter how hard she tried to make herself, she couldn't help but believe him. Right now she knew with every cell in her undead body that he would sit here all night and have champagne with her. He'd take her shopping if she wanted. He'd take her stargazing or on a midnight cruise. He was here because she had asked him to be.

She had taken him away because she'd wanted the lives of her friends spared, and those hybrids who had done nothing to deserve the massacre she felt sure they'd been about to endure. And Tyler. She'd been trying to protect her boyfriend too, even if that meant giving hum up.

But somewhere along the way things had changed. Those butterflies turned into a very different feeling in her stomach, and she thought: maybe she wasn't giving Tyler up. Maybe she was throwing him away.

Pulling a leg underneath herself, she turned her body fully towards Klaus.

"Well maybe I didn't just bring _you_ here for your company," she said matter-of-factly.

He hardly had the time to raise an eyebrow before her lips were on his.

It was soft and gentle and unexpected, nothing like what had technically been her first kiss with Klaus. Those fervoured kisses she had drowned him in as she seduced who she thought had been Tyler – no, it was nothing like that.

His evident surprise melted away quickly as he cautiously pulled a hand up against her face to caress it.

She heard the waiter approach with their drinks and pulled away.

He held onto her face desperately.

"We'll compel them all later," he breathed, misunderstanding her intention.

She didn't correct him, just pulled away. She took the glasses from the waiter, thanking him with a warm smile.

She could hear Klaus' disappointment behind her but she felt better now, like she was in control.

Though she had to admit that she found it sweet that he still wanted to protect their identities for her. Not for him, because if he were with Caroline Forbes he would want the world to know.

No, it was for her. As if she could go back to Tyler now.

She took a sip from the drink Klaus had ordered her; it was something she has never drunk before. She'd heard him order it but the name slipped her mind. Possibly because there was only one thing she could think about right now.

"It's good," she commented because it was and she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Glass in hand, she turned around to face him, only to find him already intently staring at her.

"How did you know that I was going to kill them?"

She regarded him for a second. How did you tell a one thousand year old man that you could read him like the back of a paper napkin?

"I was watching you. I saw the hurt and betrayal in your eyes."

_But for some reason I was the only one who could see it._

His eyes widened in surprise. And it was great, knowing that he feared how much she knew about him.

It was great knowing he was scared too.

She dipped into him unexpectedly again but the resulting kiss wasn't as innocent.

His hand wasn't caressing her face but tugging through her hair, making sure she was real. She proved it by forcing her tongue into his mouth. He tasted the blueberry martini he'd ordered on her.

He didn't know how this was happening but he planned to enjoy every second of it. Caroline was gold and beauty and her lips on his was simply intoxicating. He needed more.

She felt the added urgency to his kiss and raised an eyebrow. Pulling away she smiled before placing a quick soft kiss on his lips.

Setting her glass down on the coffee table, she reached for her purse and stood up, all whilst maintaining eye contact.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

Then she walked away, following the signs for the lady's room. Once inside, she leaned back against the door for a second.

She had just made out with Klaus. She had just made out with Klaus.

Oh god, and now…

She shook her head to clear it, going over to the stalls to make sure they were all open and vacant. They were, but she hadn't been expecting anything less. This was Mystic Falls, after all. She'd be surprised if there were more than ten people in this entire hotel at the moment.

Noting the sink was dry, she tossed her purse into it and pulled herself up onto the granite counter. It was probably meant to be a good spot to dig through your handbag as you searched for your keys lost in the bottom. She felt guilty already.

She was noting how cool the counter was against her bare legs when Klaus walked in.

She grinned at him and he smiled back shyly. He began walking towards her and she held up a finger.

"Wait," she ordered. "This is only happening if you promise that you aren't going to hurt – or kill – Tyler or any of those hybrids," she stated bossily.

His eyes burned into hers but she held her own, staring back at him levelly. She wasn't doing this for them but she might as well get this while she was here. Extortion, she believed it was called. It was very Klaus of her. She liked that.

He drew a resolute breath and the butterflies were back because she knew he'd made his decision.

He turned around and walked away.

Her heart plummeted as he reached for the door handle.

Then he did something that looked an awful lot like breaking it.

She wasn't sure how they were going to leave but she was also sure she didn't care. He was staying.

He was between her legs in a flash, looking up at her with a smirk.

"You look surprised, love. Thought I was leaving?"

She dropped her forehead to his. "It crossed my mind. Revenge is your thing, after all."

A small smile formed on his lips as he breathed her in for the second time that night.

"There is _nothing_ I could ever want more than you, Caroline."

She blinked. She hoped he couldn't hear her heart racing. Foolish of her. All she could do instead was try and laugh his words off.

"Klaus. You can stop seducing me now," she teased, gesturing around to where they were.

His head moved away from hers as his face dipped into her body so he could nuzzle her neck. His lips crossed her collarbones before they touched the tip of her ear.

"That's where you're wrong, Caroline. I never wanted to seduce you. _I wanted to make you mine._"

The words sent a shiver through her body and he pulled away so she could see the hunger in his eyes. He wanted her. He wanted her to be his.

She took a breath before leaning over into his ear to whisper something.

As soon as she finished, he grabbed her by the waist and shoved her against the mirror behind her, his lips crushing into hers. Groaning, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her cardigan was the first thing to go because he wanted to feel her arms. She pulled her pearls off and they joined her purse in the sink. Momentarily unwrapping her legs from around him, she slipped his jacket to the floor.

Thanking her lucky stars that he'd decided not to go with wearing a tie that day, she began working on his shirt's buttons. She knew they still had to walk out of this hotel looking at least halfway decent so she couldn't just rip it off him. Who knew how strong Tom Ford made his buttons?

Klaus's hand was at her back, making quick work of the zip on her dress when her phone began ringing. She ignored it as Klaus continued placing feverish kisses all over her neck as she tugged at his hair.

When her phone didn't shut up she groaned loudly and dropped her head on Klaus' shoulder in exasperation. He smiled understandingly and moved back so she could climb off. Grabbing her phone from her purse, she cursed when she saw the Caller ID.

"Tyler," she said by way of explanation, before answering. "Hello?"

"Caroline, where are you?" Tyler asked frantically.

Caroline grimaced. "Um, are you Ok?"

"I'm fine. Hayley snapped my neck before disappearing. Right before Klaus disappeared."

"What?" she asked, genuinely shocked.

Caroline had known from the moment she'd met her that Hayley was a bitch.

Then, because he'd be expecting her to ask: "Well are the hybrids ok?"

Klaus had been watching this exchange with some interest but now he began kissing at her ear. She would've pushed him off if it didn't feel so good.

"They're fine."

Klaus pulled her dress over her head and she glared at him but he only smiled as he went to work on her neck again.

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked.

"Fine!" she practically shouted as Klaus sucked at her collarbone.

Before she knew it Klaus had her shoved up against a wall, her back to him. She sucked in a breath and hoped Tyler hadn't heard.

"You don't know where Klaus is, do you?"

She considered. She didn't want to lie anymore but breaking up with your boyfriend by telling him that his nemesis was busy kissing away your bra straps was pretty much the cruellest thing in the world. It went right beside having to uphold a decent conversation while Klaus Mikaelson was undoing the clip on your bra.

She placed a palm on the wall she was pressed up against before taking a deep breath.

"Why would I?"

Tyler sighed. "I just don't know where he the hell could've gone."

"Oh, god," she cried out as Klaus' fingers started at the base of her underwear.

She almost crushed her phone in her hand.

She couldn't help it. He was doing this on purpose.

She linked her hand with his free one and pulled on it, needing to pull on something. It resulted in pulling him closer and now she was sandwiched to the wall as his chest dug into her back.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tyler asked.

"I am great, trust me."

She hated Klaus for smirking into her shoulder at that.

"Tyler, I have to go."

Klaus was teasing her too much, she couldn't do this.

"Ok – "

He probably ended with a goodbye and 'I love you' but she didn't know. She didn't even really know she'd dropped her phone until later when she'd find it under a hand dryer.

Klaus wasted no time getting her back to the counter. It wasn't long before he pulled himself on top of her, his hands roaming her entire body as she cried out, not even caring that they were in a public place.

When he stopped her eyes popped open.

He was staring down at her intently.

"Caroline."

She bit her lip and smiled up at him.

Such beauty. He could never let it slip through his fingers. He placed his mouth against her lips again but it wasn't a kiss.

"I promise," he whispered, and it meant a million things.

* * *

So. I wrote that. I hope it was ok and there weren't too many errors. I wrote this in one day and edited it once instead of the usual 3 times so I apologise for any mistakes. I just knew that if I didn't publish it now then I would chicken out of ever doing so. I might get around to editing it some more when I have the time.

What do you think Caroline whispered into Klaus' ear? Hint: the answer may or may not be the title ;)

I really hope you liked it. Please review, it means so much to me :)


End file.
